Abnormal Job Fair
by texaswookie
Summary: Sequel to 'Demon or Abnormal' Dr. Magnus approaches Buffy at the job fair.


Buffy belongs to Joss Sanctuary belongs to not me. 

* * *

Buffy sighed as she watched her friends split off to discuss their options with various people. Some suits had snagged Willow and Xander was looking at the army recruiting post with interest. After Halloween Buffy guessed she could understand his fascination with military when you considered all of the basic memories that he had stuck in his head. That didn't mean that he should tempt fate like that though. Then again he had made a good soldier that night as she recalled from her memories of that night. She was wondering where she could go when a voice she had never heard before but knew very well called her name.

"Buffy, Anne Summers." The voice said loud and clear. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet you."

Turning slowly Buffy turned and looked scared. Heading toward her was none other than Dr. Helen Magnus. Her mind flitted back to all of the memories and medical skills that she had gained from that night. The dark haired British woman was walking toward her with a purpose. "Dr. Magnus." The Slayer squeaked out a bit nervously.

"So I was right then." The woman said with a smile. "If you'll follow me then." She ordered, and spun on her heel and the unsure slayer followed after the woman. The pair were soon inside of a small cubicle hidden by curtains.

Once they were both sitting down the slayer let her mind catch up with what was going on. An immortal woman that she had dressed as for Halloween had shown up for the Sunnydale High job fair, and had now cornered her into a small area. As she looked around she tried to hide back a groan as she saw a slightly older man sitting in a chair before her and looking at her intently. It was James Watson, the guy that Sherlock Holmes stories were based on and current head of the UK Sanctuary. This was so not good. She was now stuck in this place with two members of the Five, not the best way to start things off. "Uh hi?" She greeted them as she watched them warily.

"I take it you know why we're all here then?" Watson said as he eyed her with interest.

"You're here to see if I'm going to blab?" Buffy guessed.

"In all the basics yes." Dr. Magnus agreed. "The work we do is very sensitive and if it ever got out about what we do there could be many problems."

"Do what you have to." Buffy said shrugging as she leaned back into her seat. "So how are you going to guarantee I don't tell anyone anything? Because I know some pretty decent secrets. Starting with what you guys are." She said as she watched them intently.

"Indeed you do, just as we know what you are." Watson returned to her. There are many ways we could try and keep you silent however most of them wouldn't work against someone who battles the demonic on a regular basis."

"So there is a difference in abnormals and demons?" Buffy asked hopefully. Maybe these two could tell her the difference so she didn't make a mistake. "I was going on the theory that abnormals were really hybrids of demons and humans and that somewhere along the line they grew into their own species. From the way you're talking though I would guess that there's something more to it than that."

"Yes I know all about your theories." Watson said with a nod. "Helen on the other hand has been trying to prove that all the demons that you have run across are really nothing more than abnormals. I would guess your theory to be closer to being right though at least partially. You see there are two levels of creatures out there. There are of course your demons and vampires which are based in the mystical. Then there are the abnormals, which are beings that naturally evolved that way." Watson explained to her.

"And how do you know this?" Buffy asked him curiously but with some suspicion as well.

"I know because I have observed both worlds." Watson returned to her. "I have very purposely kept all of the information about the real things that go bump in the night away from Helen and others. It was all for the better if they did not know of the world that you're a part of."

"Yeah, I'm betting it was better that Nikola didn't know that there were genetic vampires and then real vampires." Buffy returned to the man. "Knowing him like Dr. Magnus does he would probably have tried to merge the two different breeds together and make his own little army of vampires in his attempts to brings the genetic vampires back to life."

"Precisely." Watson said glad that the girl understood the reasoning for keeping the secret. "It was why we had to be so careful as to who it was that got this information. I kept it from Helen because she sometimes has trouble believing that something is dangerous or that it doesn't work the way that she believes it should. Her father was the one who told me to keep the reality of the supernatural world away from his girl for as long as possible."

"I'm betting you loved that." Buffy said turning to look at Dr. Magnus.

The woman gave a snort at that. "You have no idea how annoying it was when I found out about it. I nearly hit him when I heard about it."

"So have you ever run into a slayer before?" Buffy questioned them curiously.

"If I have I was unaware of it." Magnus informed the girl. "Like we told you, I spent the last hundred years unaware of your society."

Buffy shook her head at the idea of the world of magic being called a society. She supposed it might seem that way though. A type of combat oriented society though.

"Neither have I. Watson admitted breaking the girl out of her thoughts. "I have met several potentials and even knew your Watcher in his less than agreeable years but never an active slayer."

"So Buffy, how much do you remember from your time as me?" Helen questioned curiously.

"A lot." The blonde said. "I know about the Five, Bertha, and a lot of other things that you would probably not want anyone else to know about. I know Sherlock Holmes was based on Dr. Watson here, and that you were used as the base for Lara Croft. Why you agreed to go on that hunt in those shorts I'll never know."

At this Watson laughed out loud. "I always suspected it, but never said anything." The man said before turning to the girl. "I'm so glad you were able to confirm my theories my dear."

Magnus glared at the pair that were smirking at her. "I lost a bet and I had to follow through." She grumbled to her friend. "It was either that or other things I would rather not think about."

"So I think we can all agree that we both know things that we would rather the other side not start talking about and leave it at that." Buffy returned a smirk still on her face.

"That we do." Watson said. "However it does leave us with an opportunity that we haven't ever had before. The man mused as he began to think. "I propose that we establish a Sanctuary on the hellmouth. Not a large one mind you." He cut in seeing the blonde open her mouth in objection. "More of a way station for those that are passing through or want spend some time walking a street without having to worry as much about being seen."

"And what, you want me to run it?" Buffy said shaking her head at the man. "I may have all of Dr. Magnus memories but I'm still a teenager and what's more I do have my Slayer duties still. Besides do you really think that all of your people would be willing to listen to what I said or even agree to let me be appointed without a lot of explaining including the fact of what I am and do and what really goes bump out there?"

"She has a point." Magnus said in agreement. "She doesn't even have a degree or training in anything yet and while only some of our people do it is preferred in most of our Directors. They'll think that there's something more to it and keep digging until they found something out and they might decide to get closer studies of some of the creatures as opposed to leaving them alone." She warned the others nodded their heads in agreement with that assessment.

"Yeah I think we should make more of the hybrid type Sanctuary." Buffy told them. "Let the part demons come out here where they won't get into as much trouble when their blood tests come out odd. There are also the occasional nice demons that won't hurt anyone that would be great for the place." Buffy said as she thought of a place that she and Angel could just be themselves without having to worry.

"It does have potential." Magnus agreed. "It would take some work, but it wouldn't require some of the work that other places we have deal with either. We could also keep it low key unless we became aware of something new and different."

"It would also help you pay off college and what not as you'll be under a scholarship with us." Watson said. "We could have quiet the setup going here."

"You may be stuck in the calling Miss Summers, but it looks like you'll be bringing us with you. After we have everything set up we'll begin searching for an adequate head to run the Hellmouth Sanctuary."

Buffy nodded her head in thanks to the pair. "What about the Council, I mean won't they try something about this? They are the leaders of the fight against the supernatural."

"And we will allow them to continue to do so." Watson assured her. "We are merely going to be taking some of the non combatants out of the game so you don't have to worry as much about what it is that you fight."

Buffy nodded before lunging and engulfing the two into a giant hug. "Thank you," she said, "you don't know how much I was dreading having to listen to everyone else told what a great future that they could have and I had to accept the fact that I was just going to die young."

"You don't know if that's even possible." Magnus said as she comforted the girl that was just a few years older than her own daughter. "For all we know you may have gained my immortality as well." She reminded her.

"Let's not test it out though okay?" Buffy said with a smile. She had already died once and would rather not have a repeat of the experience if she could avoid it.

"Agreed." The two heads then loaded the young girl down with various business papers and a few account numbers so that she could conduct research into things that happened on the hellmouth. It was going to be the start of a new beginning for the slayer.

After she left the two old friends sat there for a moment. "I notice that you didn't tell her about your own enhancements from that night." Watson finally said.

Helen nodded her head in agreement. "Your right I didn't. I am not a slayer like she is but I do have a slighter stronger than average degree of strength. From what you've told me I would theorize that my strength levels are about ten percent of those of a slayer. I have gained her full ability to study martial arts though. She needed to think that she was needed and if she learned that I had some degree of her abilities that might not have happened. Until she is firm in her belief that she is needed my enhancements will need to remain unknown." The woman sipped her tea for a moment as she considered everything. "She has a good chance for a future if she'll let us work with her. The amount of potential she has is amazing."

"Indeed she does, that is if she can stay alive that long. Watson added. They heard a gunshot and soon they were out the door in time to see a woman dressed as a police officer fleeing the scene. The two looked back to see Buffy helping several students up.

"You know I really hate it when you're right about those sorts of things." Magnus said as she watched as the girl used her medical memories to treat the gunshot wound.

"Ah enjoy it, besides there are other things to do than try and be the hero. Let her do her thing we have other problems like getting another Sanctuary installation put together." The man said as he offered his hand to his friend. "You do realize that she may just the type of foil against John that we've been searching for?"

Helen nodded her head at the comment as she thought of her former love. Yes I do know that. She told him. Each of them wondered who would win such a fight. Jack the Ripper or the Slayer. Buffy Summers vs. John Druitt would be an interesting match.


End file.
